Deadman Railgun
by Terriefic
Summary: After being framed for murder, Misaka Mikoto is sent to Academy City's neighbour, Deadman Wonderland, to serve her death sentence. Of course, one must wonder what good that will do when the convicted 'felon' is a level 5 electromaster.


**Prologue**

Before she could even sit down, Misaka Mikoto had to smile and wave hello to at least five different classmates. As a level 5 and the Ace of Tokiwadai, she was treated akin to a celebrity. Throughout the day, the girl was forced to act as presentable as she could, being not only the greatest pride of her prestigious school, but also one of the major public faces of Academy City and its level 5s.

It was second period, and class began in an orderly fashion befitting that of a prestigious girl's school. Much like most of Mikoto's life, things were proceeding in a very ordinary fashion. She had experienced a number of wild things before, but that day was normal; as normal as a city inhabited by superpowered children could be. At least, that was what Mikoto felt during the time that had elapsed so far.

As if hidden behind the normalness of the day, a red cloaked figure remained unnoticed even as it floated conspicuously outside the classroom window. It drew blood from its own body to slaughter everyone inside, but the students were so absorbed into their lesson that not even a single one could spare a second, even half, to look to their side and notice the red man levitating two stories above the ground.

It must've been at least a gallon of blood. Numerous streams of bright red liquid twirled around the floating man, converging at a single point in front of its hand, which was outstretched towards the classroom. A roundish clump of blood began to form and grew larger as time passed… The countdown to death neared its final numbers.

In the next instant, the giant projectile shot off the man's hand and crashed into the classroom, shattering windows and concrete walls in the process. Neither the teacher nor the students had any time to scream or yell, as their bodies were blown apart almost instantly. They were dead.

The furniture was in disarray and the walls were stained with blood. Whether the blood belonged to the projectile or the students whose bodies were torn apart, Mikoto had no time to ask herself such questions.

The electromaster hid behind a collection of chairs, desks and infrastructure that were mashed together with electromagnetism to form a barrier behind herself. It had shielded her from the projectile's impact and subsequent shockwave, but the crude construct only managed to protect herself. No one else was saved.

"This… this is insane," Mikoto said. Even though she was a level 5, the girl's expression revealed just how distraught the situation had made her become. Everything was destroyed, everyone was dead, and the man was still present. If he was looking for survivors, then Mikoto was in danger.

The electromaster's barrier blew apart with an earthquake-inducing punch. Mikoto jumped back from the impact and spun around, gathering iron sand from her surroundings to create a makeshift sword; however, the sword quickly dispersed back into dust, and Mikoto fell onto her knees.

She nearly felt guilty to be alive after seeing what had happened to everyone else. The carnage could not be described in words. The mere shock from witnessing the image left the girl void of strength.

The cloaked figure dashed towards Mikoto, tearing through any furniture or bodies in its way as if they weren't even there. Even in her discomfort, the electromaster generated a spark of bluish-white light between them, causing the red man's advance to halt.

Two or three more sparks erupted between the two opponents before the cloaked figure began to withdraw. _I shouldn't entice a fight,_ thought Mikoto. She should drive the enemy away instead.

Forcing strength back into her legs, Mikoto stood up with her eyes closed. She wiped out the image of her surroundings and decided to rely on spatial sensing instead. The sense of sight was not necessary.

"Hexagons?" Mikoto said. "What is he doing?"

A string of hexagons, also constructed entirely from blood, twirled itself around the cloaked man's body. Without warning, it raced straight for Mikoto's abdomen. It did not move through the air; it sliced right through it.

Sensing the attack coming, Mikoto raised the ground to block the attack, but the string of hexagons simply sliced through her shield. The attack was supersonic, rivalling Mikoto's own signature attack in speed. By then, it was only a metre away from the girl.

"Not good!"

Without even a second remaining, Mikoto would be bisected. To avoid that fate, she magnetised herself to a table and dodged the incoming hexagons by a narrow margin. Her body was saved, but at the same time her uniform was not.

"Tch, damn you!" she said, generating bluish-white lights from her fingers. A spear of electricity shot forth from her hand, striking the red man square in the chest. It stumbled backwards, and with another, bigger electric blast, the man was pushed off the building. It was a two-storey drop, but something told Mikoto that it wouldn't be fatal.

Mikoto opened her eyes again. As she thought, even with this outcome, she couldn't be relieved. While the immediate threat was gone, the biggest problem still persisted. She wasn't especially familiar with any of her classmates, but that didn't change how she felt about this at all.

Escalating footsteps resounded from the hallway. _Crap, is he coming back!?_ Mikoto thought. Moments later, the classroom door smashed open, but instead of the cloaked man, a team of Anti-Skill personnel, led by Yomikawa Aiho, rushed inside.

The girl sighed; although she still couldn't be relieved, she felt a little more secure now that the law enforcers were on the scene. At the very least, the red man didn't return to hunt her down again.

However, what happened next was something completely unexpected for Mikoto.

"Freeze, #3!" yelled an Anti-Skill worker. "So it was you, after all!"

"Huh?" Mikoto said. _What is he talking abou_t_?_

Yomikawa approached the girl and immediately handcuffed her.

"Wh- what is this?" said Mikoto. "If you think I did all this-"

"That's right," interrupted Yomikawa. "We already have overwhelming evidence, so come with us quietly. Misaka Mikoto, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of 29 Tokiwadai Middle School students!"


End file.
